


Heartless

by Kozumye



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom, Consensual Sex, Episode 6: Hot Spring Scene, Gay Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pool Sex, Riding, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teasing, Top Nanjo Kojiro | Joe, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:27:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29915502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kozumye/pseuds/Kozumye
Summary: “Youseemheartless,” Kaoru mumbles just barely above a whisper. It’s not necessarily a jab at Kojiro, he can tell, but a quiet admission to someone other than himself for once.Kojiro’s eyebrows furrow. He pulls his eyes from watching Kaoru’s hands and finds himself entranced by the blush that stretches across Kaoru’s cheeks and nose.“Do I?” Kojiro whispers, and then he’s moving closer, and closer, and closer, and-what the hell is he doing?He acts before he thinks, sliding up right next to Kaoru.“Kojiro,” Kaoru whispers in soft exclamation as arms snake around his waist.“I’m sorry if I gave you the wrong impression.”[ The episode 6 hot spring scene, reimagined. ]
Relationships: Nanjo Kojiro | Joe/Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom
Comments: 9
Kudos: 315
Collections: read stories





	Heartless

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place during the hot spring scene in episode 6 where joe & cherry are the only ones at the hot springs... except mud monsters don't come attack them lmao

“They’re not here yet?”

Kaoru’s yukata falls to the ground as he undresses beside the hot spring’s adult pool. He folds it neatly on a nearby bench, along with his towel, and slips into the water nearby Kojiro.

Kojiro’s eyes had been hooded, calm glances cast Kaoru’s way. He’s glad that the water is steamy, hiding his reddening ears. He was known for his aggressive seduction, not his bashfulness… That being said, he wasn’t exactly keen on letting Kaoru _know_ that he was ogling his body.

(A great body, at that. Kojiro makes fun of him for being too “scrawny,” but in actuality, he has good muscles. He’s toned, and his biceps are somewhat admirable- to Kojiro’s reluctant admission. He teased Kaoru constantly, but that didn’t stop him from admiring him.)

“Yeah, suppose not,” Kojiro responded, folding his hands behind his head and putting his arms on display. “Though it’s surprising, considering how much time it took you to get ready. What’s the big deal, anyway?

“Not all men are completely crude animals like you, believe it or not,” Kaoru bites back, “I like to take proper care of my skin, especially when entering high temperatures.”

Kojiro rolls his eyes, exaggerating his movements so that Kaoru is sure to see.

“Who cares? It’s a hot spring! You’re supposed to not care about any of that shit and just relax.”

Koaru steps into the water, and Kojiro is distracted for a moment by how Kaoru’s ankles look when wet. It’s just skin, he tries to tell himself, and if he looked up he’d undoubtedly see more than _just_ skin, but he turns his face away out of respect.

If Kaoru notices the blush across Kojiro’s cheeks, he doesn’t mention it.

“That _is_ relaxing to me, you oaf.” Kaoru combs through his hair with his fingers, washing the warm water through the satin strands.

“I’d have thought your idea of ‘relaxing’ meant slow dancing with your beloved robot girlfriend, actually,” Kojiro teases with a smirk.

Then it’s Kaoru’s turn to roll his eyes, a scowl overtaking his face. Kojiro has a fleeting thought that he looks pretty without his glasses. Usually, whenever he sees Kaoru without his glasses, the rest of his face is covered with his ‘S’ outfit… This is nice, he thinks. A testament to their past.

“Carla is not my girlfriend, asshole. Though anyone would know she’d make a better lover than _you_ any day, you heartless playboy.”

Kojiro frowns sincerely at that.

“I may be a playboy, but I’m not heartless.” He folds his arms over his chest. “Jeez, Kaoru. I’d think you’d know better by now.”

Kaoru sneered, languidly kneading his forearms under the steaming water, letting the warmth unravel his tense muscles. He had a few bruises about, concentrated on his legs and elbows like any good athlete would have. Kojiro had some in similar places from some recent nasty bails.

“You _seem_ heartless,” Kaoru mumbles just barely above a whisper. It’s not necessarily a jab at Kojiro, he can tell, but a quiet admission to someone other than himself for once.

Kojiro’s eyebrows furrow. He pulls his eyes from watching Kaoru’s hands and finds himself entranced by the blush that stretches across Kaoru’s cheeks and nose.

“Do I?” Kojiro whispers, and then he’s moving closer, and closer, and closer, and- _what the hell is he doing?_

He acts before he thinks, sliding up right next to Kaoru.

“Kojiro,” Kaoru whispers in soft exclamation as arms snake around his waist. 

“I’m sorry if I gave you the wrong impression.”

Kaoru’s long hair, wet and silky, falls over Kojiro’s shoulder. His palms grip his biceps, forcing himself to straddle Kojiro’s wide thighs. Their bare skin slid easily over each other, and Kaoru is well aware of how their cocks are floating dangerously close together. He hasn’t glanced down to compare, though he already has a sense of what he’ll discover.

Kojiro’s always been bigger than him anyway.

  
  
“ _Kojiro_ ,” Kaoru whispers again, as if to ask ‘ _why?’_

“Hmm?” Kojiro hums in response, his lowered eyebrows raising to meet Kaoru’s golden eyes. They hold gazes for just a moment, golden meeting chestnut brown, and Kaoru melts against him.

His lips sink into Kojiro’s, unable to withstand the complete and utter attraction between them, flowing like lava and trying to catch it with bare hands… They’re molten, completely consuming all that was left of any platonic interaction they’d be able to have.

Kojiro’s fist finds its way to the back of Kaoru’s head, threading harshly through the cherry-pink hair there. Kaoru always knew that Kojiro was _known_ for being aggressive, that was his whole thing: pure force, pure power. Still, he couldn’t help but gasp when he felt the sharp pull at his scalp.

He felt Kojiro smirk against his open mouth, taking advantage to pull him closer, tongue swiping against Kaoru’s bottom row of teeth. He cringed inwardly, but something dropped to the pit of his stomach. _Oh,_ he thought, _that’s hot. Everything is hot._ He’s _hot._

And so, Kaoru lets his mouth be explored by the ever-eager Kojiro, lets his body be scoured by large, calloused hands, lets himself succumb completely to this man under him.

“A-ah,” Kaoru moans slightly when Kojiro’s hands reach his ass, his palms not-so-subtly spreading him open.

Kaoru supposes this is smart, to be so fast with their actions, considering they only had a certain amount of time until the rest of the crew caught up with them… But he also couldn’t blame Kojiro for how desperate he was. After all, Kaoru had been pining for God knows how long, and there might only be this short period they get together, and the steam in the hot spring is so high and cloudy…

“Relax,” Kojiro commands, teeth nipping at Kaoru’s collarbones as a thick finger presses against Kaoru’s most sensitive part.

It’s hard to _‘relax’_ when you’re getting fingered in a sauna by your best friend. (Is he even allowed to call them that anymore?) His insides burn where Kojiro’s fingers press in, but it isn’t an unfamiliar sensation. Kaoru groans into Kojiro’s neck, his lips grazing sensitive spots.

Kaoru’s not usually one to let himself lose his composure, but he feels safe here… Even with the roughness exerted unto him. Maybe Kojiro isn’t _entirely_ heartless...

“Kaoru,” Kojiro begins to speak again through bated breaths, his throbbing cock hard against Kaoru’s own length. “This isn’t like you.”

Kaoru scoffs in response, his quivering bottom lip causing him to stutter involuntarily, “Sh-shut up.”

“You want me to shut up?” Kojiro’s reply is gruff, almost dangerous, and his shoulder jerks. In succession, Kaoru’s head is pushed up and off of the large shoulder, forced to make eye contact with Kojiro. He parts his lips, some witty remark on the tip of his tongue, but it never spills.

“ _You want me to shut up?_ ” Kojiro repeats, and this time, there’s a fire lit behind his eyes, one that Kaoru’s never seen despite all these years of constant bickering.

Kaoru doesn’t need to talk back to Kojiro to know what he wants to hear or say…. What he wants to _happen._ He moves one of the hands from Kojiro’s arm to the back of his head, tugging at the small bit of longer hair there, slotting their lips together again. Kojiro groans against him, and his hips buck up to gain friction. The water around them sloshes angrily at their movements, and Kaoru can’t help but moan at how every movement forces Kojiro’s fingers deeper inside him. 

“Kojiro,” Kaoru whispers before cinching Kojiro’s bottom lip between his teeth, forcing a slight wail out of the larger man. He grins with satisfaction, seemingly pleased as he presses their foreheads together and letting their eyes make contact again. “I’m ready.”

Kojiro wastes no time. He hoists Kaoru forward by his thighs, grunting due to his weight, and settling his cock between Kaoru’s legs. Kaoru helps by keeping his knees on either side of Kojiro’s hips, the top of his thighs lifting out of the water for just a moment. Silky, smooth, elegant legs… Kojiro briefly ducks his head to take a bite out of the exposed skin right below Kaoru’s pelvis bone, leaving a dark purple mark there. He smirks when he sees Kaoru’s deep blush, and decides that licking a stripe up his dick (which lay right in front of his face, hard and yearning) would be a great idea.

Kaoru convulses, acting on impulse as he grabs ahold of Kojiro’s hair and pulls him away from his cock, casting him a dirty look.

“You’re heartless.”

“What part of that was heartless?” Kojiro hums in question.

“You’re-,” Kaoru begins, shooting him a glare, “You’re _evil._ ”

“I thought you knew that, babe?” Kojiro’s voice is a taunt that Kaoru can’t shake. 

Still, he lowers himself carefully, the water making it a bit difficult to line himself up properly. With Kojiro’s helping hands, he manages to slide onto the tip, and he bites his bottom lip in response, eyebrows upturning. _Fuck_ , that was good.

The stretch burned a lot more than Kojiro’s fingers did, but that’s the consequences of having unprotected, unprepared, unexpected pool sex. (Kaoru doesn’t care that much, anyway. If it’s Kojiro, he’d have dropped to his knees anywhere, anytime upon request. Not that he’d let that be known, of course- he’d rather choke on a stick than verbalize his feelings.)

Before Kaoru knows it, Kojiro’s pressing his hips down further, forcing Kaoru to endure his length, even as he clenches and unclenches around him, fingers searching for purchase on Kojiro’s shoulders. A gasp slips from Kaoru’s lips when he feels himself bottom out, the grip on his waist digging into him harder and harder the more he wiggles around.

“Stop squirming so much,” Kojiro says with a frown, “You’re making waves, Kaoru.”

Sure enough, a small wavepool had begun, contriving from the space in the hot spring pool where their two bodies connected. Kaoru laughed bitterly, his nails scraping indelicately across the width of Kojiro’s shoulder blades as he raises and lowers his hips with shaky motions, serving as the first thrust.

“They’re about to get a lot bigger,” He mutters, and Kojiro’s fire grows. 

If they’d been cloudy weather before- the dark clouds before a rainshower- then now, they were a hurricane. Skin on skin, teeth on lips, fingers in hair… Oh, waves were being made alright. Steaming water spilled over the edge of the hot spring’s confinements on the other side of the pool, surging each time Kaoru’s hips lifted up and down, up and down, up and down; Kojiro’s palms are sure to leave huge bruises on the space they occupy on Kaoru’s hips, his brute force being the only thing pulling them together once Kaoru loses his composure.

He’s nearing release with every shaky stutter of his legs, unable to stop the visceral reactions to just how _good_ this was, how _deep_ Kojiro was inside him, how _wide_ Kojiro was stretching him.

Sure, Kaoru had been fucked before, but not like _this._

“ _Please, please, f-fuck, please_ ,” Kaoru mumbled incoherently, unable to stop the babbles from flowing from his lips, rupturing from deep inside his chest. Kojiro’s voice is steady as he pounds into Kaoru from below- clear and consistent praise and names that went straight to the heat of Kaoru’s cock.

Kaoru is unable to stop his climax. He spills all over Kojiro’s chest, which gets almost instantly washed away by the violent waters around them, warm and suffocating. Kojiro gets harsher after that, taking advantage of Kaoru in order to reach his own satisfaction. Kaoru’s tightness is perfect heat for him, and Kaoru just digs his nails tighter, tears in his eyes welling from how overstimulated he is.

Kojiro gets closer, his hips snapping along with each time he pulled Kaoru down onto him, burning for release. Kaoru’s nails break skin, and seconds later, Kojiro is grunting full force. He makes some attempt to pull Kaoru off of him completely, but his elbow slips on the side of the pool and Kaoru comes slamming down again, Kojiro’s orgasming cock relentlessly spilling inside of him.

They sit there for a moment, blinking, panting, letting the waves calm to a halt. Realization washes over them steadily, and Kaoru shoves himself off of Kojiro’s cock, feeling semen drip out of him. He makes a face of disgust, and Kojiro expresses half-hearted guilt.

“So…” Kojiro starts, clearing his throat.

Kaoru groans weakly, his head falling back against the ground. He’s sore and tense everywhere, the hot springs seemingly having the complete opposite effect of what they were supposed to.

“That sucked,” Kaoru says blatantly.

“Did it?” Kojiro hums back, not buying Kaoru’s words. “Was it heartless, too?”

“Yes,” Kaoru lies through his teeth. He stops for a moment, sparing a glance at Kojiro in his peripheral. After a long pause, he says: “You should try again when we’re dry.”

And then he’s out.

Kojiro’s head whips around quicker than lightning as he watches Kaoru wrap a towel around his waist and limp weakly towards the sliding doors to enter the hot spring’s facilities. It takes him a second, but eventually his face cracks into a wide grin.

“Sakurayashiki Kaoru,” He grumbles to himself, sinking neck-deep into the hot water. “You will be the death of me.”

Somewhere inside the hot spring’s bathrooms, Kaoru is facing the facts that oh, yes, he’s far deeper in love with Kojiro than he anticipated and that oh, yes, he did just invite Kojiro to have sex with him for a _second_ time.

He thinks he’ll prepare his grave while he’s at it, too.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Kudos, comments, bookmarks, and shares are all greatly appreciated! <3
> 
> (Kindly pointing out any typos is also appreciated, ty!)


End file.
